


A Lovely Girl

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment-fic for livejournal for the prompt: fairy tale, any peasant, princess, or nobleman's daughter, her lips red with blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Girl

She was plainer than the other princesses who had come to this kingdom hoping to be favored by the prince. He was the wealthiest, handsomest, most courteous prince in the land, but her family had far less in land and treasure than the other princesses' families. She was less refined, too, less educated, less graceful than the rest.

They all whispered that she would not fit well at court, that she was no match for the elegance of the great palace. They did not realize that she would simply make the court and Royal Family a match for her.

On her wedding night, she sank her teeth into her bridegroom's shoulder, pulling forth blood as he sighed at the familiar sensation. 

He kissed her then on the neck, wallowing in the lush heat of the blood flowing from her veins.

"You've made me strong," he murmured then into her ear, adoringly. "How can I ever repay you?"

She smiled up at him, lips stained red. "I only wish to be of service to your illustrious family."

He nodded, smiled back. "We shall make all of them strong, too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Collection of Stories for Travellers [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435409) by [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal)




End file.
